Has Llegado
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Luego de tres años Edward vuelve de la guerra. Bella queda sorprendida por su llegada y no resiste la tentación de sus labios. /editado/ Lemmon / B&E.


**Bella POV**

Espero una carta o un aviso de que mi novio siga vivo, que regresara bien de esta maldita guerra con Irak que se a llevado tantas vidas. Me dirijo al buzón esperanzada como todas las mañanas, lo abro y con las manos temblorosas abro la carta que se encuentra hay. La abro lentamente rogando q no sea aquella carta donde te avisan q tal cabo a muerto, desaparecido o raptado. Saco la carta que se encuentra dentro, empiezo a leerla.

"_Mi querida Bella, he estado esperado tres años para mandarte esta carta, una carta que nos mantendrá juntos nuevamente, que nos unirá por el resto de la eternidad. Volveré a casa, espero que estés tan contenta como yo de volver a verte, mi amor. Llegare el jueves en la noche, aproximadamente a las 7, saldremos a cenar para celebrar mi llegada. Ansío nuestro reencuentro. La mentó haberte echo esperar tanto y preocuparte por no mandarte cartas por tanto tiempo. _

_Te ama Edward"_

Me quede paralizada frente al buzón no lo podía creer, llegaría el jueves… espera... hoy es jueves!. No lo puedo creer tenía que arreglar la casa para su llegada, tenía toda la casa desordenada, cocinare una rica cena, pero tenía que moverme rápido para tener todo listo para las 7.

No lo podía creer ya eran las ochos de la noche y aun no llegaba, me estaba preocupando, tal vez no llegaría hoy sino la próxima semana, podía haberme equivocado de jueves. Sentí como mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el no volvería, estaba tan emocionada y no llegaría hoy. Me fui a mi habitación y me saque mi vestimenta de celebración, me puse pijama, me acosté en la cama y sentí pasos fuera de la casa y luego el timbre, debería ser Ángela que dijo q vendría esta semana a visitarme y contarme como le había ido en su viaje a Europa.

Baje las escaleras tratando de secarme las lágrimas. Abro la puerta y me quedo helada al ver a un ángel parado enfrente de mí. ¿He muerto dios? Como traes a tal ángel a buscarme a la puerta de mi humilde casa. Desvío mi mirada a esos orbes verdes q me miran fijamente comienza mi recorrido por sus labios q se encontraban semiabiertos, era realmente hermoso y luego de tanta espera, preocupación y tristezas esta por fin aquí, en casa, dispuesto a quedarse lo necesario para recompensar todo lo q he sufrido, pero no, a mi solo me basta una noche para perdonarlo completamente, no, solo me vasta volver a mirar aquellos ojos verdosos y cabello cobrizo.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y lo agrazo con fuerza, no lo volvería soltar, comienzo a llorar en su hombro.

-Edward!- lo apretó mas a mi mientras el me protege con sus fuertes brazos.

-Tranquila amor- me acaricia el cabello y siento como se le quebró la voz en la última palabra.- por fin estoy aquí y no me iré jamás-

-Edward, te amo- levanto la cabeza y veo sus ojos conteniendo lagrimas. Me acercó a su boca y lo beso apasionadamente, hace mucho q no sentía esos labios junto a los míos. Me sentí como una adolescente en su primer beso, dichosa, y contenta. El me correspondió. Me tomo de la cintura y entramos a la casa, cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros tiro su bolso al sillón y me arrincono contra la puerta.

-bella estas tan hermosa- dijo en un susurro en mi oído- iremos a cenar?-me dijo con una vos tan sensual que hasta solté un gemido solo al oírla.

-tengo un mejor panorama-le dije mientras le desabrochaba la chaqueta. Él sonrió y me beso.

Se sacó la Chaqueta y le desabroché su camisa, puso sus manos en mi cintura sacándome la polera. Se quedó observándome mientras le sacaba la camisa con desesperación, me levanto y yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura, caminó hacia la habitación pero la excitación lo supero. Me apoyó en la pared del pasillo y me beso el cuello lentamente luego siguió hasta el hombro mientras yo tenia una mano en la pared y otra en su hombro. Entro a la habitación y me arrojo a la cama, se quedó parado enfrente de la cama sacándose los zapatos y los pantalones mientras yo me acomodaba en esta.

Tomo mi pierna y con su mano paso lentamente desde mi tobillo hasta mi muslo poniéndola alrededor de su cintura, sentí como la temperatura subía en la habitación. Le quite todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, él paso su mano por mi espalda y me desabrocho el bra tomo uno de mis pechos con su mano mientras q besaba el otro, arquee mi espalda por el placer.

Luego me miro como pidiendo permiso para lo q venia solo asentí. Me besó el cuello y se posesiono, me estremecí al sentir que su miembro entraba en mí, la excitación subió, le bese el cuello y cuando penetro nuevamente lo mordí, él jimio. Me puse encima de él y le tome las muñecas, le bese el cuello seguí hasta su pecho y me quede en sus abdominales, eran hermosos, tan marcados, viendo eso no me pude detener, intente continuar mas abajo pero me detuvo al tomar mi muñeca y mirarme con cara de extrañeza.

-no- dijo con la respiración acelerada. Esto me éxito aún más y me decidí a hacerlo, no me podía detener. Cuando me soltó inseguro seguí con mi boca mas abajo mientras lo miraba, su cara era tan excitante y tan contenta que me lleno el alma de alegría y el detenerme en ese momento ya pasaría a ser un crimen.

Cuando me encontré con su miembro enfrente mi seguí mis instintos y lo tome con una mano y pase mi lengua por toda su extensión y el respondió mi acto con un profundo gemido, tenia un sabor delicioso no podía creer que de un acto tan hermoso saliera algo tan dulce y adictivo.

-detente, por favor- me dijo entre gemidos. Introduje su miembro en mi boca y relaje la garganta para q entrara completo. Él seguía gimiendo mientras mi boca se encargaba de su miembro, cuando el me pone una mano en la cabeza y la detiene.- amor por favor no lo aguanto- me tomo el rostro y me acerque gateando a él y pasando cada parte me mi cuerpo por el extremo de su miembro, el se encontraba con los ojos serrados. Me tomo bruscamente la cintura y se monto en mi, por unos segundos pensé que estaba su cara frente a mi, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba la almohada y que el se encontraba detrás mío preparado.

-mi amor dame todo lo que tengas- agarre fuertemente las sabanas y mi dios! que dolor mas excitante, enderece mi columna al acto que el entro, lo saco rápidamente y se detuvo.

- estas bien?- pregunto dispuesto para detener todo este acto

- mi amor, no, no estoy bien- se puso pálido. Me volteé mientras el seguía en la misma posición - estoy excitada y te necesito dentro de mi y tu te detienes- al escuchar esto recupero su color y soltó una risita. Me be nuevamente y continuo penetrándome, solté un nuevo gemido, comenzó a moverse tomando mis caderas para aumentar así el rose ambos llenamos la habitación de gemidos mientras el aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de cada vaivén. Estaba en el mismísimo cielo.

-bella. Me voy a venir… no aguanto- y cuando termino de decir esto llegamos juntos al cielo terminando en un hermoso orgasmo. Quedamos acostados en la cama, él nos tapo con las sabanas.

-Te amo, mi ángel- me dijo y me beso en la mejilla. Y en ese momento se escucha el llanto de nuestro retoño en la habitación de enfrente.

-ve a saludar a nessy ahora amor- dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama para dormir. Escucho su risita mientras se levantaba e iba a vestirse para darle las buenas noches a su pequeña hija de ya 4 años.


End file.
